elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Mitsubishi. People's Republic of China Beijing *Oriental Plaza (Wangfujing), Beijing Hong Kong *Kwai Shing West Estate, Hong Kong (1976)Replaced into Kone-based Sabiem Elevator. *Gloucester Tower, Hong Kong (1980, modernized in 2010)These buildings installed with DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System).Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong *Grand Harbour Kowloon Hotel, Hong Kong (1995) *Sogo Department Store, Hong Kong *Bank of China Tower, Hong Kong (1990) *Hong Kong International Airport, Chek Lap Kok, Hong Kong (1998) *Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Hong Kong (2012)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *MTR networks in Hong Kong: **MTR West Rail Line Stations (Ex. KCR West Rail), Hong Kong, (2003)For stations between Tuen Mun to Nam Cheong only. **MTR (Ex. KCR) East Tsim Sha Tsui Station, Hong Kong, (2004) **MTR Ma On Shan Line Stations (Ex. KCR Ma On Shan Rail), Hong Kong, (2004) **MTR Lok Ma Chau Station, Hong Kong, (2007) **MTR Austin Station, Hong Kong, (2009) Macau *Pui Ching Middle School, Macau *Centro Comercial da Praia Grande, Macau Shanghai *Jin Mao Tower, Shanghai (1992) Indonesia Bali Nusa Dua *Westin Resort Bali *Sofitel Bali Nusa Dua Beach Resort (2012) Tanjung Benoa *Grand Aston Bali Resort (1996) Jimbaran *InterContinental Bali Resort (1993) Kuta-Legian *Ramada Bintang Bali Resort (1990) *The Rani Hotel *The 101 Bali Legian (2011) *The 101 Bali Legian Deluxe Extension (2014) *The Spot Legian Hotel (2012) *Rhadana Hotel Kuta (2012) Seminyak *The Haven Seminyak (2009) *The Haven Suites Seminyak (2009) Denpasar *RSUP Sanglah (Sanglah General Hospital), Denpasar **Mahottama Rooms **Pelayanan Jantung Terpadu (Integrated Heart Services) **Poliklinik (Polyclinic) *Nirmala Hotel Mahendradata, Denpasar (2008) Sanur *Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel (1993) Kerobokan-Canggu *Jl. Raya Kerobokan No. 100 *FRii Bali Echo Beach Hotel, Canggu (2014) Ubud *The Royal Maha Pita Resort Bandung *Holiday Inn Hotel, Bandung *The Luxton, Bandung *Hilton Hotel Bandung, Pasirkaliki, Bandung *Bandung Trade Centre, Bandung *Bandung Electronic Centre, Bandung *Hotel Geulis, Bandung *Marbella Dago Pakar Residence, Bandung (2009) Jakarta North Jakarta *WTC Mangga Dua (2002) (the only spiral escalator installations in Indonesia) *Le Grandeur Hotel, Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua (1990s) *Harcomas Mangga Dua *Apartemen Mitra Bahari, Pluit *The Jayakarta Hotel (1971, modernized) *Green Lake Sunter - Southern Lake Residences, Sunter (2013) Central Jakarta *Plaza Senayan (1996) *Sentral Senayan II (2007) *Sentral Senayan III (2010) *Fairmont Jakarta (2014) *Panin Center Building (1980s) *Polda Metro Jaya (Komdak) *Bursa Efek Jakarta (Jakarta Stock Exchange), Sudirman Central Business District (SCBD) (1995) *Atmajaya University, Jakarta (1970s, modernized) *Wisma Keiai (fmr. Kyoei Prince) (1993) *Menara Standard Chartered (2007) *Sampoerna Strategic Square (1998) *Le Meridien Jakarta (North Tower) *InterContinental Mid Plaza Jakarta *The Landmark I and II (1986) *UOB Plaza (2010) *Plaza Indonesia Extension (2009) *The Plaza Office Tower (2009) The first Mitsubishi DOAS elevator system equipped with security gates in the world. *Pullman Hotel Thamrin (fmr. Hotel Nikko Jakarta)Modernized from Otis Series 1 elevators. The service elevators were installed in the 1970s by Otis and modernized by Otis in the early 1990s. They are still original today. *Wisma Nusantara (modernized from Otis elevators) *Gedung Jaya (MH. Thamrin) (1974, modernized) *Sinarmas Land Plaza I, II and III (1997) *MNC Tower (Bimantara), Kebon Sirih (1998) *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta, Kuningan (2012) *Apartemen Ambassador, Kuningan (1995) *ITC Kuningan *Casa Grande Residences, Kasablanka *JS Luwansa Hotel and Convention Center, Jakarta *Indosurya Plaza, Kuningan *Lumire Hotel Senen (2014) *Gedung Nusantara III *ITC Cempaka Mas West Jakarta *Dharmais Cancer Hospital, Slipi (1993) East Jakarta *''To be added.'' South Jakarta *Graha Sucofindo, Kalibata *Menara Bidakara, Pancoran (1998) *Wisma Korindo Pancoran (1987) *Plaza Centris Kuningan (1997) *Menara Imperium, Kuningan (1996) *Palma One, Kuningan (1994) *Menara DEA, Kuningan (1997) *Tempo Scan Tower, Kuningan (2010) *Multivision Tower, Kuningan *Kuningan Place *The Four Seasons Apartment, Kuningan (1997) *Wisma Pede, Tebet (1970s) *Tebet Hospital *ITC Fatmawati (2001) Makassar *M Regency Hotel, Makassar *UIN Rektorat Office Bulding, Makassar Surabaya *Hotel Sahid Gubeng, Surabaya *Hotel Elmi, Surabaya (modernized) *Tunjungan Plaza IV, Surabaya (service elevators) *Hotel Santika Jemursari, Surabaya *Juanda International Airport, Surabaya *Eastcoast Center, Surabaya *JW Marriott Hotel, Surabaya *Empire Palace, Surabaya *Royal Plaza, Surabaya Bogor * Novotel Bogor Resort Hotel (1995, modded 2005) * Botani Square Mall, Bogor (2013) Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok **Perpustakaan Pusat (Central Library), Jakarta **Laboratorium Program Vokasi, Jakarta **Gedung Rektorat (1970s) *The Jakarta Japanese School, Tangerang, Banten (2002) *Bandeng Juwana Outlet, Semarang *Amaris Hotel Cirebon, Cirebon *Hang Nadim Airport, Batam, Riau Islands Japan *Yokohama Landmark Tower (1993)Was once the fastest elevator in the world from 1993 to 2004. *Marunouchi Building, Tokyo (2003) *Haneda International Airport, Tokyo (2010) *Excel Hotel - Haneda Domestic Airport, Tokyo *Narita International Airport, Tokyo (1992) *Tokyo Solamachi, Tokyo (2011) *Tokyo Station, Tokyo *Tokyo Station Hotel, Tokyo *Mitsukoshi Dept. Store Shibuya, Tokyo *Shibuya 101, Tokyo *Takashimaya Dept. Store Nihombashi, Tokyo (additional elevators) *Yurakucho ITOCiA, Tokyo (2007) *Tokyo Building, Marunouchi, Tokyo *Tokyo Midtown, Tokyo (2007) *Kansai International Airport, Osaka *Railway stations in Japan: **Akihabara Station (both Tokyo Metro and Tsukuba Express), Tokyo **Ueno Station (both Tokyo Metro and JR), Tokyo **Hachinohe Station **Hakodate Station **Akita Station **Kumamoto Station **Shinagawa Station (except those serving Shinkansen tracks) **Nishitesu Zatsushonnokuma Station **Gifu Station **Tokyu Railway Corp. Mizonokuchi Station **Tokyu Railway Corp. Chourinkan Station **JR Kyoto Station, Kyoto **Isetan Kyoto Station, Kyoto **Kyoto Station, Kyoto **New Shuttle Tetsudo-Hakubutsukan (Inari) Station **Hakata Station **JR Inazawa Station **Meitetsu-Gifu station **Nagoya station **JR Nagoya Takashiyama *Dormy Inn Akita *Akita Art Museum *Hakodate Market *Hakodate Morning Market *JR Central Towers *Sanno Park *Aquamarina Fukushima *Queen's Square Yokohama *NTT Oakayama *Taiyo Life Shinagawa *Canon Sales HQ Shinagawa *Mitsubishi Building Shinagawa *NTT DATA Shinagawa *Umeda Hanshin 2 *Namba Parks *Riverside Sumida Central Towers *Bunkyo Civic Centre *OAP towers *JT Building *Fuji TV HQ *Oasis Square *Yokohama Media Tower *Kansai Electric Power Plant *Seto Ohashi Bridge *Central Japan International Terminal (CJIA/Centrair) *Kyoto Station *Nagoya Airport International Terminal *The Railway Museum, Saitama Prefecture *Komoa Bridge *Applelease Shopping Centre, Hirosaki *Aomori Fresh Market, Aomori *Lovina Shopping Centre Aomori *SOLAE Test Tower, Inazawa Prefecture *Piole Shopping centre Himeji Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (main terminal), Kuala Lumpur (1998) *Berjaya Times Square, Kuala Lumpur *Federal Hotel Bukit Bintang, Kuala Lumpur Other cities *Ikea, Mutiara Damansara, Petaling Jaya *Ikano Power Centre, Petaling Jaya *Centrepoint, Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya *Tropical Inn, Johor Bahru *KOMTAR, George Town, Penang Mexico *Westin Resort and Spa, Puerto Vallarta *Westin Raintree Vacation Club, Puerto Vallarta *Mayan Palace, Puerto Vallata *Galerias Vallarta, Puerto Vallarta *Flamingo Resort, Cancun *NH Krystal, Ixtapa *Hotel Fonton, Ixtapa *City Express Hotels, La Paz Singapore *Some HDB flats in Singapore: **Block 79A-D Toa Payoh HDB (2009) **Block 62, 121 Toa Payoh HDB **Block 19 Cantonment Road HDB, Tanjong Pagar **Block 135, 178, 183 Taman Jurong HDB **Block 31 Eunos HDB **Block 134, 135, 239, 288D Jurong East HDB **Bishan North Shopping Mall (Block 282) **Block 2 Holland Village HDB **Block 451 Clementi HDB **Block 816 Lavender HDB **Block 1 Dover HDB **Block 330 Serangoon HDB **Block 6A Woodlands Centre HDB *Marina Square, Singapore (1984, modernized in 2006) *Pan Pacific Singapore (1986, modernized by 9G Elevator Pte. Ltd.) *Suntec City (1995) *Singapore International Convention & Exhibition Centre (1995) *Ocean Financal Centre (2011) *Paragon Shopping Mall, Orchard Road (1998) *Meritus Mandarin Hotel (Orchard Road) (1971, modernized in the 2000s) *OG Orchard Point *Concorde Hotel Shopping Centre (modernized) *PoMo *Sengkang and Punggol LRT stations *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2004) *Shaw Towers *Textile Centre *Sultan Plaza *Singapore Flyer (2007) *Singapore General Hospital **National Eye Centre, Singapore *West Mall, Bukit Batok *Northpoint, Yishun *NTU Alumni Club (2006) *Kovan Residences (2010) *Rochester Mall *Park Avenue (Rochester Mall Hotel) *United Square *Goldhill Plaza *Hotel Miramar *Carlton Hotel Singapore *Peninsula Excelsior *York Hotel (Scotts Road) Thailand *Terminal 21, Bangkok *Sheraton Grande Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *Siam Paragon, Bangkok *Siam Center, Bangkok *Siam Car Park, Bangkok *Siam Discovery, Bangkok *CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Ladprao, Bangkok *The St. Regis Bangkok *Intercontinental Hotel Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok *Pullman Bangkok Hotel G *Amari Boulevard Hotel, Bangkok *Shangri-La Bangkok *The Landmark Bangkok *C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok *Mahatun Plaza, Bangkok *Grand Mercure Park Avenue, Bangkok *Silom Galleria, Bangkok *Prince Palace Hotel, Bangkok *BIS Building, Bangkok *Chao Phraya Park Hotel, Bangkok *CentralPlaza Ladprao, Bangkok *CentralPlaza Rama 3, Bangkok *CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok *CS Tower, Bangkok *Golden Tulip Sovereign Hotel Bangkok * CentralPlaza Pinklao, Bangkok * Rajavithi Hospital, Bangkok * Ramathibodi Hospital, Bangkok * The Trust Condo Ngamwongwan, Nontaburi * BB Building, BangkokModernized from Toshiba Elevators.BB Building - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』 * Royal Garden Plaza, Pattaya, Chonburi * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn * Siriraj Hospital, Bangkok * Wittayakit Building, Bangkok * CentralPlaza Bangna, Bangkok * Chamchuri Square, Bangkok * The Paseo Park Kanchanapisek, Bangkok United States *The Forum Shops at Caesars, Las Vegas, NVSpiral escalators. *Caesar's Palace Hotel, Las Vegas, NV *San Fransisco Shopping Centre, San Fransisco, CA *Westfield San Fransisco Centre, San Fransisco, CA *Hotel Nikko San Fransisco, CA *Hyatt Regency Huntington Beach, CA *BMW Dealership, San Diego, CA *Omni Hotel, San Diego, CA *Westview High School, San Diego, CA *Ximed Medical Center, La Jolla, CA *JW Marriott LA Live, Los Angeles, CA *Grand Central Market, Los Angeles, CA *Four Seasons Hotel, San Fransisco, CA *Four Seasons Residences, San Fransisco, CA *W Hotel San Fransisco, CA *5th & Mission Garage, San Francisco, CA *NikeTown, San Fransisco, CA *Levi's Flagship Store, San Fransisco, CA *St. Regis Hotel, San Fransisco, CA *Hotel Monaco, San Fransisco, CA *3939 Cross Creek Road, Malibu, CA *Topanga Parking Garage at Westfield Topanga, Canoga Park, CA *Nordstroms Irvine Spectrum, Orange County, CA *543 Beverly Hills Parking Garage, Beverly Hills, CA *The Universal Studios Parking Deck, Hollywood, CA (Curious George section) *Hotel Kabuki, Japantown, CA *Irvine Company One America Plaza, San Diego, CA (1992) *550 W Jackson, Chicago, IL *Museum Park at Central Station, Chicago, ILhttp://www.mitsubishielevator.com/gallery/ *Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu, HI *Moana Surfrider Hotel Waikiki, Honolulu, HI *King Kalakaua Center Parking, Honolulu, HI United Kingdom *100VE, London *East Village, Stratford, London (2011) *Excel Exhibition Centre - Custom House, London *2 Moore Place, London *Hilton London Canary Wharf, London *Canada Place Mall, Canary Wharf, London *Four Seasons Hotel, Park Lane, London *Landmark Tower, Canary Wharf, London *40 Bank Street, Canary Wharf, London *Goldsmiths University, New Cross, London *88 Wood Street, London *John Lewis - Trafford Centre, Manchester Vietnam Ho Chi Minh City *Tan Son Nhat International Airport, Ho Chi Minh City (2007) *Sheraton Saigon Tower, Ho Chi Minh City (1998) *Rex Hotel, Ho Chi Minh City *Thuong Xa Tax (Saigon Trade Center), Ho Chi Minh City Worldwide *Galleria Corporate Center, Ortigas Center, Quezon City, Philippines * All MRT 3 Stations, Philippines * Fairview Terraces, Quezon City, Philippines * Solaire Resort & Casino, Paranaque, Philippines *Kaoshiung 88 Tower, Kaohshiung, Taiwan *Core Pacific City, Taipei, Kaohsiung, Taiwan *Taipei Taoyuan Airport, Taipei, Taiwan *Burj Al Arab, United Arab Emirates *Dubai International Airport, United Arab Emirates *Al Ghurair, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Munkedamsveien 35, Oslo, Norway *ING House, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Kalvertoren, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Victoria Hotel, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Schiphol International Airport, Netherlands *Central Station, Amsterdam, Netherlands *Vancouver School Board Building, Vancouver B.C., Canada * Klalit HMO, Feirberg Street, Holon, Israel * Byporten Shopping Center, Oslo, Norway * Oslo Railway Station, Norway Notes and references Mitsubishi